LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 P9/Transcript
(Amanda is seen lying down on her bed looking at her ceiling) Amanda:............ (Slimer is seen massaging Amanda's feet) Slimer: Feeling better? Amanda: Eh... Slimer: Hmm.... Amanda;....... Slimer: Well uhhh.... Amanda:..... Slimer: Are you mad at me? Amanda: No. Slimer: Then why are you so- Amanda: I'm scared.... Slimer: Of what? Amanda: The spiders.... Slimer: Oh.... Amanda:..... Slimer: Well, just try to relax. You're safe. Amanda: Hm... (Slimer smiles. The scene then cuts to Daniel, Ivy, Jamie, Ava, Shade and Katlyn sitting around outside) Jamie: So, you got a new friend there Katlyn? Katlyn: Yep. Turns out this little guy is very interested in humans. Daniel: It is their first time seeing humans. Katlyn: Heh, yeah. Spiderling: L-....Learn... Ava: Aww he wants to learn about humans. Katlyn: Nothing I can't handle. Shade: Heh. Katlyn: I mean teaching a spider can't be so bad. Spiderling: T-Teach.... Katlyn: That's right kiddo! Spiderling: *Giggle* Katlyn: *Smile* Ava: Hey are you trying to replace me? Katlyn: Never! I'd never replace my precious little baby! Jamie: *Snicker* Ava: *Blushes in embarrassment* K-Katlyn! Katlyn: It's true! Ava: *Groans* Katlyn: Oh come here you! (Katlyn hugs Ava and pulls her over) Ava: AH!!! Shade: *Laughs* Ava: K-Katlyn not in front of Shade! Katlyn: Aww you're even cutie when you're embarrassed. Ava: Kaaaaaaat! Ivy: Isn't that adorable? Jamie: Yeah! Amanda would love this. Shade: Where is she anyway? (Slimer and Amanda soon come outside) Amanda: *Sigh* Slimer: Yo guys! Jamie: Oh, there they are. Ivy: Hi guys! Shade: Come on over here! Slimer: Okay! (The two walk over) Amanda: What's up guys? Daniel: Just hangin' sweetie. Amanda: Ah. Katlyn: *Pats Ava's head smiling* You gonna say hi Ava? Ava: Kat please stop embarrassing me.... Jamie: Heh. Amanda check out these two. Aren't they cute? Amanda: Heh, kinda yeah. Katlyn: Thank you! Ava: *Groans* Katlyn: Hey now don't get all upset at me kiddo! Ava: I'm not I'm just embarrassed... Spiderling: Em...Barr...Assed. Amanda: !! Slimer: Whoa! Did that spider just talk!? Katlyn: Sure did! Slimer: Wow cool! Amanda:.... Spiderling: Cool.... Daniel: I don't get why you're surprised Slimer. Its a Targhul. Slimer: I know that but none of them have spoken so seeing one of them talk is surprising. Daniel; Ah. Amanda: Y-Yeah. Pretty cool. Slimer: I know! Ava: Can I be let go now? Katlyn: Oh am I not allowed to hold my baby in my arms? Ava: KAT! Katlyn: *Giggle* Shade: *Smile* (Shade then sees something in the bushes near the woods) Shade:.....Hey guys? Ivy: Hm? Shade: You see that? (The group looks and sees a group of Doom Seekers in the bushes watching them) Ivy:...... Jamie: Oh no... Shade: They found us.... Katlyn:... Ava. Go in the nest. Yell for the others. And then hide with the spider. Ava; W-What about you? Katlyn: Heh, no way I'm gonna miss this. Ava: R-Right. Be careful. Katlyn: I will. (Ava gets up, takes the Spiderling and runs off. The Doom Seekers start to approach) Shade: It's just Seekers. Ivy: N-Not too bad. We can handle that. Jamie: Yeah. (A figure then jumps up from the trees and lands in front of the Doom Seekers before standing up, revealed to be Halio) Shade: ! Halio: Hello. Daniel:.... It just got harder... (Burning Sun appears behind Daniel) Burning Sun; I sense a powerful enemy. Daniel: And we see it. Burning Sun: So do I. Ivy I should've kept my mouth shut... Halio: You probably should've. Ivy..... Halio: So you must be Ivy right? Ivy: Uhhhh no. I'm.......Flower. Yeah Flower! Halio: Right. Well either way Ivy, you're coming with me. And your mom too. Ivy: Hnn… Jamie: That's not happening! Katlyn: Yeah what he said! Halio: Oh don't make me laugh. Shade:.... Halio: I've already killed one of your friends. I'll be glad to take another. Shade: You won't. Halio: Heh right. Besides, I already got a new ally of my own. Ivy: Huh? Halio: Come on out. (The Doom Seekers all step aside as someone starts to approach Halio) Ivy: Who is....? Shade:.... !! I-Is that?! (There standing next to Halio, is none other then Shantae. Though Shantae now has light purple skin, bright red hair, her clothes are purple, and her eyes are yellow) Jamie: !! Ivy: Wait what!? Shade: Is that-?! Katlyn: Yeah! That's a face I'd never forget! Slimer: Shantae! Shantae:... *Smirks* Shade: Shantae what are you doing over there?! Amanda: Guys? Why... Does she look so different? Slimer: Different? Halio: If you must know I helped her see the master's will. She's totally obedient to Avalos's cause now. Heroes: !! Shantae: Hmph. Ivy: You lie! Jamie: Shantae it's us! Daniel: Yeah you remember? We're with the Defenders! Shantae: Oh. I know. And the Defenders.. (Fire appears in Shantae's hands) Shantae: Are my master's enemies! Daniel: !! Burning Sun: She's an enemy! Slimer: What?! Halio: That's right. *Puts hand on Shantae's head* She and I had a long talk earlier. And she saw how much it was to serve Avalos. Daniel: What did you do to her!? Halio: Heh. (Halio's hand grows frosty) Halio: The Ice Crystal has many abilities once united with beings of power like myself. Shade: *Growls* Halio: Now if you don't mind, we'll just go ahead and kill you. Then we'll kill your friends and take Ivy and Xylia back to our master. ???: *Voice* Oh? Halio: !! (Halio turns to find the other heroes) Alex: Really now? Halio: *Growls* Defenders.... Erin: Shantae?? Shantae:...... Erin: Is....that you? Jessica: Did... Did she change her hair?? Daniel: Guys! That guy corrupted Shantae! Erin: What?! Daniel: Yeah! Burning Sun: She's with the enemy now! Alex: SERIOUSLY!?! Halio: That's right! Erin: Shantae come on its us! Your friends! Shantae: Friends? Ha! Like I'd something as weak as "Friends"! Erin: What?? Shantae: Come on! Let me destroy them already! Halio: Go on ahead Shantae. Shantae: Yes! Halio: Ha! Let's see how they- (Halio then sees Yang) Yang:..... Halio: WHAT?!!? I killed you! Yang: Yeah... You did. Halio: HOW are you alive?! Yang:... A friend. Gave me his life. (Yang's eyes turn red) Yang: And I'm gonna make sure this second chance. Ends with you dead. Halio: *Growls* Men. Doom Seekers: *Growl* Halio: Deal with the others. I have something to finish. Shantae: Right. Yang: Bring it! Alex: Let's get them guys! For Scott! And for Ian! Defenders: LET'S GOOOO!!! (The heroes charge) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels